


[Podfic] Drawn Together

by Hananobira



Series: These Precious Fluffballs [4]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Multi, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 12:38:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7533112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hananobira/pseuds/Hananobira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey likes to draw on her boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Drawn Together

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Drawn Together](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6080532) by [imaginary_golux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux). 



Notes and acknowledgements: Thanks to imaginary_golux for blanket permission and to Paraka and Jinjurly for hosting!

Original Fic: [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6080532)  
Length: 00:14:33

Paraka: [MP3 (6 MB)](http://hananobira.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Drawn%20Together.mp3) or [M4B (4 MB)](http://hananobira.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Drawn%20Together.m4b)  
Audiofic Archive: [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/drawn-together)


End file.
